TAWOG: The Cat
by Slake Jericho
Summary: Gumball starts becoming a cat when he gets "catism".


The bell rang in Elmore Junior High. Gumball and Darwin were walking down the hallways along with some other students walking around.

"So what are you getting for lunch?" asked Darwin, trying to start a conversation.

"The only choice we have..." Gumball explained.

There was a silence as they continued walking down the hallway to the cafeteria. They grabbed their lunch and sat down at the lunch table. Darwin was bored and again tried to start a conversation.

"Did you hear that Rocky took off a bit of his hair and put it in this soup?" lied Darwin.

Gumball stopped eating the soup. He then opened his mouth to reveal orange hairs on his tongue. He spat it out as Darwin sat in silence, pretending that he didn't know what was happening. Gumball threw the remaining soup away, but it landed on Tina. Tina turned around, with soup and Rocky's hair dripping down her head. She growled as Gumball and Darwin whimpered.

"Run!" Gumball shouted as he and Darwin fled.

Tina roared as she chased after them. They ran out of the cafeteria doors, but Tina just smashed through them. They ran through a corner, but Tina followed close behind.

"We need to lose her!" Gumball said.

"I thought we were already going with that plan!" Darwin explained.

"Nah," Gumball said. "The plan was to ditch school and sneak to Joyful Burger, but guess that'll have to wait!"

Gumball and Darwin quickly turned and ran into the toilets. They were puffing and panting.

"We're..." Gumball said, gasping for air. "We're safe...now! This is...the boy's bathroom...she can't...come in here!"

Suddenly, Teri walked in through the door.

"Eek!" Teri shouted. "What are you doing in here?"

"What are WE doing in here?" asked Gumball. "What are YOU doing in here?"

"Oh my gosh!" Sarah said, sticking her head out of the stool. "I'm being stalked by the people I'm stalking! This is a dream come true!"

"Oh no..." Darwin said.

Tina smashed through the wall and roared at Gumball and Darwin. They screamed before running at the wall behind them. They attempted to smash through it, but instead Gumball went face-first into it in slow motion, getting bruises and two black eyes. A few of his teeth also fell out onto the ground. It then replayed but in normal speed. Gumball just smacked into the wall and fell to the ground. Darwin stared at Gumball and then at Tina. He started sweating and laughing, scratching the back of his head. He then parkoured onto a trash can, then onto the stool of the toilet and then out of the open window. Gumball slowly opened his eyes. He was surrounded by his family on the couch.

"Yay!" Darwin said, throwing his hands in the air. "Gumball's awake!"

"Ugh..." Gumball groaned. "What happened?"

"When you hit the wall, Tina took you to the nurse's office." Anais explained.

"Huh, guess she's not so bad after all!" Gumball said.

"Not exactly," Anais continued. "As soon as you left the office, Tina beat you up."

"Oh." Gumball said. "Did the nurse say I was okay?"

"Well, she didn't even get to check you," Darwin explained. "Teri was in there all day panicking about some 'signs of stomach sickness', aka burping!"

"Which is why we're going to the hospital right now!" Nicole said.

"But I'm still in my pyjamas!" Gumball explained.

"Just walk up and down the stairs until you're in your clothes." Nicole said.

The family was in the car, driving down the street.

"Do you think it's serious?" asked Gumball.

"Don't worry!" Darwin said. "People go to the hospital because of Tina all the time!"

They drove past the hospital. Gumball looked out of the window before turning to his mother.

"Uh, mom," Gumball said. "I think we missed the hospital!"

"I know," Nicole sighed. "But I promised your father that we could go to Joyful Burger first!"

"Are you sure it's safe to let dad order?" asked Anais.

"Oh how much could he order?" Nicole asked.

The children raised their eyebrows at Nicole. Meanwhile, Richard had sticking his head out of the window.

"And I'll also have a Joyful Extreme!" Richard ordered. "Uhh...make that two! No, three! Ten! Also sixty orders of fries and a free toy!"

Larry sighed.

"It's him again..." Larry said as he pressed a button, revealing robot workers. "Come on, you know the deal!"

"You have been making us work for ages with no break or food!" one robot said. "It's time we fight back!"

"What are you guys doing?" asked Larry.

The robot workers pounced at Larry. Meanwhile, on the outside, the Wattersons were waiting for their food. Larry's screams were heard, along with some tools. A hammer was heard hitting a rock. Then a screwdriver was heard hitting a rock. The family closed their eyes when they heard a drill. Their food was then thrown into their car as they drove to the hospital. Richard munched on the food as Nicole looked at her watch.

"GUMBALL'S LATE!" Nicole shouted as she sped up the car.

The speed of the car made everyone sit back in their seats. Richard tried to get a french fry into his mouth. He was successful, but it immediately went down his throat, causing him to choke. Nicole stopped the car at the hospital. Everyone was thrown out of the car as it came to a sudden halt. They all landed on their feet.

"Well, that was lucky!" Gumball said. "I mean, by now-"

Darwin covered Gumball's mouth to stop him from saying anything. He then sighed in relief.

"Sorry, I had to stop you from saying that it couldn't get any worse!" Darwin explained.

They ran into the hospital. Richard grabbed the receptionist.

"WHERE'S THE DOCTOR?" asked Richard.

"On the left!" the receptionist said.

"THANK YOU!" Richard shouted.

He turned left and went forward, going into a wall. He stepped backwards. He screamed and tried again, but it didn't work. Richard repeatedly slammed his head on the wall before going back to the receptionist.

"Your doctor won't work!" Richard said.

"Sir, please go through the hall, we've already had three other people destroying the hospital walls!" the receptionist said.

They ran into a room and threw Gumball onto a hospital bed. Richard grabbed the doctor and threw him out of the window.

"Sorry!" Richard called. "But we need a doctor!"

"Dad!" Anais shouted.

"WHAT?" Richard shouted back.

"That was Gumball's doctor!" Darwin explained.

"I WAS TALKING TO YOUR SISTER!" Richard shouted.

"That was Gumball's doctor!" Anais explained.

"OH NO!" Richard shouted. "DON'T WORRY, I'LL SAVE YOU!"

He jumped out of the window as a thud was heard. Everyone face palmed. Richard ran back into the room, holding the doctor like a hero. He lifted him up. Then let go, sending the doctor face-first into the floor.

"HELP MY SON!" Richard shouted.

"Mr Watterson, this is just a check-up!" the doctor explained.

He walked over to Gumball. A few minutes later, he walked up to the Wattersons.

"IS MY SON OKAY?" asked Richard, crying. "GIVE IT TO ME STRAIGHT, DOC! GIVE IT TO ME STRAIGHT!"

"Mrs Watterson, your son has catism," the doctor said. "Just ignore it, it'll go away in a few days!"

"Isn't catism serious?" asked Nicole.

"No, no, that's just an old wife's tale!" the doctor said.

"My wife tells me tales all the time," Richard said. "Does that mean she's old?"

Everyone face palmed again. The next day, Gumball and Darwin were walking down the Elmore Junior High hallways.

"Are you sure it's not serious?" asked Gumball.

"Of course!" Darwin said. "The doctor said so! You'll be fine!"

They walked into the cafeteria.

"Really?" asked Gumball, itching. "Cause I'm feeling kinda itchy!"

"It's probably just fleas!" Darwin said.

"Darwin..." Gumball said. "That's bad too..."

They grabbed their food and sat down.

"Just don't worry about it!" Darwin said. "The doctor said it'll go away in a few days!"

"If the doctor told you to jump off of a cliff, would you do it?" asked Gumball.

Darwin was seen outside of the window on top of a cliff. He then jumped off of it and ran back to Gumball. Gumball sighed. He put the food in his mouth and then started gagging.

"What are we doing now?" asked Darwin. "Having a weird noise challenge?"

Gumball continued gagging.

"Wait, are you choking?" asked Darwin.

"Of course not!" Banana Joe suddenly interrupted. "He's serious!"

The drum was seen outside of the window as he coughed. Darwin panicked and started helping Gumball. He hit his back multiple times until Gumball coughed up a hairball. The hairball flew through the air and landed on Tina. Tina turned around, growling.

"Who did that?" asked Tina.

Gumball and Darwin looked at each other. They smiled at Tina before running. Tina roared and chased after them. They ran down a hallway corner.

"This seems VERY similar to yesterday!" Gumball yelled.

They darted into the toilets, panting.

"This time...we didn't...make a mistake...of going...into the girl's...bathroom..." Gumball said.

"Um...Gumball...?" Darwin said, panting.

He pointed at the sign. It was the girl's bathroom. Gumball and Darwin gulped as Tina smashed through the door.

"GUMBALL!" Tina shouted.

"Wait!" Darwin shouted. "I had to help Gumball! He was choking and I had to hit him to help him out!"

"So it was YOU that did it?" Tina asked.

Darwin gulped. Tina roared at him and charged at him. Suddenly, Gumball's claws grew as he sliced at Tina. Tina had a scratch on the side of her face. She whimpered like a dog and ran away.

"Wow, Gumball!" Darwin said. "You saved my life!"

"Whoa!" Gumball said, looking at his claws. "Wait, I never had claws before! Where did these come from?"

They looked through the hole in the wall where Tina smashed through. Miss Simian was walking down the hall drinking coffee when she looked in through the gap.

"GUMBALL, DARWIN!" she shouted. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN THERE!"

Darwin panicked and then started parkouring. He jumped onto the trash can, then onto the toilet stall and then out of the window. Miss Simian glared at Gumball. Gumball, without thought, jumped onto the trash can. Then he jumped onto the radiator, ran across it and jumped onto the window. He then pounced off of the toilet stall and then through the air vent. He crawled out of the vent which led to the playground where he met up with Darwin.

"DARWIN!" Gumball shouted.

"I'M SORRY MISS SIMIAN!" Darwin shouted with millions of tears rolling down his face. "IT WASN'T ME! GUMBALL DID IT! IT WAS-"

Darwin noticed Gumball standing there with his arms crossed. Gumball glared at Darwin, who laughed while scratching the back of his head.

"Trying to get me in trouble, hmm?" asked Gumball.

"Well, you see..." Darwin said, trying to come up with something. "I wanted to protect you from Tina! She can't get you in detention!"

"Now that I have these claws, Darwin, I don't need to be kept safe!" Gumball said.

"Well, I kinda told Principal Brown about this..." Darwin said.

"Sh!" Gumball said, covering Darwin's mouth.

His ear twitched as he looked around.

"Footsteps..." Gumball said. "They're coming from someone hairy...and wearing glasses...and a principal...and a brown..."

Gumball turned around and saw Principal Brown walking down the playground. Gumball grabbed Darwin and pulled him into a dark spot of the playground. Principal Brown walked past, not noticing them.

"Wow, Gumball!" Darwin said. "You've got super hearing, you can actually parkour, you've got razor sharp claws and the best one, you can cough up hairballs! I think you're getting cat powers! Just one more thing to check..."

He grabbed some scissors and cut one of Gumball's whiskers. Gumball stopped moving before toppling over.

"Success!" Darwin shouted. "Gumball, you're becoming a cat!"

"Wait, what?" Gumball asked. "I don't want to be a cat, I want to be a normal person!"

"Gumball, nobody here is normal..." Darwin said.

"I mean I just want to be a kid!" Gumball said.

"Don't worry!" Darwin said. "The doctor said it'll only last for-"

"I don't care what the doctor said!" Gumball interrupted.

"Alright, let's take your mind off of all this with some food!" Darwin said.

Gumball turned to Darwin and smiled. He then started licking his lips. Darwin noticed Gumball licking his lips.

"Have you seen something we can eat?" asked Darwin.

"No," Gumball said. "Only I can eat it!"

"Oh, okay!" Darwin said. "Is it something I'm allergic to?"

"Nope!" Gumball said, he started walking closer to Darwin.

"Oh no..." Darwin said. "YOU'RE GOING TO EAT THE ENTIRE LEFTOVER PIZZA WITHOUT ME, AREN'T YOU!"

"How'd you know?" asked Gumball.

"YOU'RE EATING IT RIGHT NOW!" Darwin shouted.

"Sorry, man!" Gumball said, finishing the last slice. "But it's just so tasty! NOW ONTO DESERT!"

He released his claws as he ran towards Darwin. Darwin, surprised, quickly jumped backwards before Gumball could slice at him.

"Whoa, calm down!" Darwin said. "If this about me taking forever in the bathroom last night then that's not my problem!"

Gumball tried slicing at Darwin, but again he dodged out of the way. Gumball then tried biting Darwin.

"We tried to play cannibal a two weeks ago!" Darwin said. "You know that mom told us not to play it anymore!"

"Don't you get it?" Gumball shouted. "I'm trying to eat you! Cats eat fish! Start running, we've got a chase coming up!"

Gumball again tried to claw Darwin, but this time he leaped back and started running. Gumball followed close behind.

"Gumball, what are you doing?" asked Darwin. "Is this about trying to get you in trouble? Is this about me accidentally not waking you up for school?"

Darwin ran to a dead end, and turned around to see Gumball coming towards him.

"Gumball please!" Darwin begged. "Don't do this! I'll give you all my things, I'll do your chores for a month!"

Gumball continued to walk towards him. Darwin then thought of what else he could do.

"I'll say that the doctor was wrong!" Darwin shouted.

"Thank you!" Gumball sighed, getting rid of his claws.

"WHAT!?" Darwin screamed. "THAT WAS WHAT THIS WAS ALL ABOUT?"

"Pretty much, yeah!" Gumball said.

Darwin groaned.

"Oh well, I'm glad to have you back!" Darwin said.

"Oh yeah, you know those things you said?" Gumball interrupted. "Yeah, you're gonna have to actually keep your word for it!"

"WHAT!?" Darwin repeated.

Gumball laughed as they were about to walk away. Suddenly, Hector stood in a massive mud puddle which splattered onto both Gumball and Darwin.

"Ew!" Darwin said. "Now we'll have to shower twelve times today!"

Darwin turned to Gumball and then looked at him in disgust. Gumball was licking the mud off of himself. Gumball stopped licking himself and looked at Darwin.

"What?" Gumball said.

 **The end.**


End file.
